One Shot At Happiness
by loveattack2021
Summary: A story of two very different people get together for the sake of one little girl. Troypay.
1. Chapter 1

**Sharpay's POV**

**Daily Routine**

It was 7:30am; I was running around the streets of New York to get to my destination: Cadabry Dance Studio. I'm a ballet teacher and my class was supposed to start at 7:30am, and yet here I am, still on the streets, running late. Literally.

As I had finally reached my destination, I was relieved to see my students sitting on a circle, waiting for me. I clocked in, 7:39am. I was relieved that I was not 10 minutes late. My boss always freaks out whenever I go pass ten minutes.

I dropped my bag at a corner and walked towards the young ballerinas. I tried to ignore the glares that their parents were giving me, but I could still feel their stares. I took a shaky breath and clapped my hands together. The students looked up immediately.

"Alright, let's get some ballet dancing here!" I said cheerfully.

I am teaching a class of young girls. Some below ten, and some were teenagers. I find the children easier to teach rather than those naggy teenagers who always complain.

"Miss Sharpay, I need help." A young girl told me, tugging my shirt.

"Oh, what's wrong, sweetie?" I asked her as I squatted down so I can be in her height level.

"I can't raise my leg as high as what you told me" She said,

"Well, how high can your leg go?" I asked her,

She stepped back and raised her leg as high as she could. It was nowhere close to what I told them, but it was high enough,

"Don't worry, sweetie, its fine! It's very close. I'll allow you to do it that way, alright?" I asked her,

She nodded, "Thank you, Miss Sharpay!" She said as she kissed my cheek,

I giggled, "Just keep on practicing, okay? Just so in case you might be able to raise it up higher. But, if not, it doesn't matter." I said, she beamed,

"Okay!" She said happily. She walked over to her friends and they practiced together.

I felt myself smile at them. They were so young and they're already doing what they want… I was raised in the country side. My mom was a housewife and my dad was a farmer. We handled ourselves pretty well, but I wasn't able to do what I always wanted to as a child. But still, I was happy and content.

For the past hour, I thought the children more and more steps, they kept up pretty well, but I knew they were tired, and so was I.

"Alright, girls, you can take your five minute break now!" I announced. They all let out a breath of relief and ran towards their water bottles. I chuckled and walked over to the registration counter where my best friend was posted.

"Hey, Taylor" I greeted her as I skipped to her side and kissed her cheek,

"Morning, sunshine," She greeted back. I giggled,

"So, how are things today?" I asked her as I leaned on her seat, she was using the computer; the rules clearly state that employees should only use the computer for office matters only, but Taylor doesn't really follow all the rules.

"Pretty good," She said, she was in Google researching something I cannot comprehend.

"What's that you're searching for?" I asked her as I leaned in closer to the screen.

"I was just researching for tickets to the next Laker game" She told me. Her fingers were gliding on the keyboard; I wasn't even sure what she was typing.

"A Laker Game, since when were you interested in Basketball games?" I asked her,

Taylor was never a fan of Basketball. "Well, I heard that their Star player's best friend joined his team, and he looks cute!" Taylor clapped her hands together. I chuckled and shook my head; Taylor always had this weird way of being a complete feminist and just being a lovesick girl. It confused us a lot, but that is just one of the best qualities of hers.

"Oh, I see. How does he look like?" I asked her, she quickly opened a window where a picture of a guy in a yellow and violet jersey appeared.

"That's him! His name is Chad Danforth! Isn't he gorgeous?!" She exclaimed, I scanned the guy she was talking about; he was naturally tan, with a brown colored hair in an afro style. He looks okay, but he was a bit too brawny for my liking.

"Well, he's something, alright!" I perked up to match her mood. She smiled widely at me before looking past me, her eyes suddenly widened and she began to exit all the windows she used to research on this basketball player of hers.

I looked at the direction she stared at and I saw our boss walk in. I laughed at how Taylor panicked, but she raised her eyebrows in reply.

"Why aren't you rushing away? You are supposed to have a class going on right now!" She reminded. Shoot! She was right! My eyes widened in panic and I rushed to my class. I cannot be caught slacking off again by the boss! I heard her laughter from behind me.

"Alright, everyone, back in here, please!" I yelled. All of the girls walked toward me, they seemed to have calmed down already, and that was good, so I continued on practicing with them until noon.

"Alright, that's good for today! You can all go now, I'll see you tomorrow, same time!" I said, before clapping my hands together again, "Class dismissed"

As I said those two words, they all grabbed their stuff and walked to the door. I breathed out an exhausted breath and walked over to Taylor, who was waiting for me by the main door of the studio,

I stole a glimpse at her desk; it read "LUNCH BREAK". I smiled and nearly ran to where she stood.

"Let's go!" I said as I linked my arm to hers; we walked around the big city of New York and walked to our usual hang-out, Brown Café.

We took our usual table, and ordered the same food. Taylor ordered a sandwich, and I ordered a salad, both our beverage is Iced Tea.

Suddenly, our other friend walked in and sat by us, "Hey guys! I'm sorry I'm late! My boss can be such a pain!" Gabriela said as she tried to catch her breath. She ordered her food soon after and then, another friend of ours arrived, with the same breathing pattern as Gabriella's when she just got here.

"Hey! I'm sorry I'm late, did I miss anything?" Kelsi asked with her chest rising and falling rapidly. "Don't worry, Kels. Its fine and you didn't miss anything" Taylor assured her. She ordered her food next and then, one by one, our orders have arrived.

"So, did you hear about that new cute basketball player of the Lakers?" Taylor mused. Here we go again.

We ate our lunch and discussed some things we needed to go over.

"So, I was thinking, since we'll all get our salaries this Friday, then maybe this Saturday we can go shop for new furniture for our apartment" Gabriella suggested. The four of us share an apartment. It wasn't all big and classy, but it was just right. We share in the monthly payment.

"_This_ Saturday?" Taylor asked with big eyes. "Yeah" Gabriella replied. I thought it was a good idea. Our furniture is all second-hand. We really do need to buy new ones, first hand ones.

"I'm up for it!" I told them, "Same here" Kelsi said. Taylor sighed, and finally agreed to come. I laughed at her pouty face, "Don't worry, Tay, we can watch that Laker game on TV; I'll even watch it with you" I reassured her. That brought a smile to her face.

"Thanks, Shar" She said. We all checked the clock of the café and gasped. It was five minutes before our break was over, and since we are all wearing very delicate footwear, running back to our posts is not the brightest and easiest thing to do. So we paid our bill and rushed to the streets and into our supposed destinations.

--

**Troy's POV**

**Life in the fast lane**

It's already 7:00pm when I arrived at the apartment of my Best Friend, Chad. He was throwing a party for his achievement in being a part of the Lakers team. I could tell that he was very happy. He spent most of his life playing basketball on minor league championship games, but never a part of the NBA. I remember when I told him that our coach wanted him to be a part of the Lakers. He was jumping so high for joy. And I can tell that he is gonna tackle me with a huge hug when I arrive at his party.

I opened the door of my new Black Chrysler, and tossed the keys to the Valet. I entered the building and several reporters tackled me with questions and cameras that were pointing on my direction.

"…_What can you say to your friend's immediate popularity?"_

"…_.How long have you been best friends?"_

"…_What are your friend's strengths and weaknesses?"_

"…_Does he have a child? A wife? A girlfriend? Anyone we know?"_

I ignored them and kept walking away. They followed me, it was only when the security guards held them back that they stopped; I slipped a bill on a security guard's pocket. I didn't really know how much I gave, but I didn't care. I pressed the button on the elevator, and I waited. Finally, the doors opened and I entered. I pressed the floor number of Chad's apartment.

When I got there, the music was so loud that you can hear it in every room of his place. I saw him push through the sea of people and ran towards my direction. He gave me a big hug and I swear I heard something crack.

"Troy, my man!" He said with a huge smile on his face. His breath smelled like alcohol but he wasn't completely wasted…yet. "Sup, Chad?! This party is rocking" I said. It really was a great party. There was a bar with lots of alcoholic liquors, I bet; and his guests were all beautiful people. There were hot supermodels and other NBA players were here, too.

"Thanks, man! Y'know, all this would be impossible if it weren't for you! So, enjoy the party and don't be shy to use my bedroom…y'know, if the need arises" He winked at me. I knew exactly what he was talking about. I looked around the room and saw a hot blonde supermodel looking at me seductively. I looked back at Chad and shook my head, "Thanks, man. But I'll spend the night alone _this time_" I said as I winked back at him.

He laughed, and I couldn't help but join him. "If you say so, but just in case… it's open for ya. Help yourself with a drink, though" He said as she almost pushed me to bar; I followed willingly. When I was seated, he left me to talk to one of our friends.

"How may I help you?" The bartender asked me, I looked at the menu and searched for a drink that's in my liking. It was hard to choose; almost every drink I'm aware of was in the menu. I chuckled, and let go of the menu, "Surprise me" I told him. He smirked at me and started mixing liquors and putting them on a wine glass.

I grabbed the glass and drunk it all at once. "Thanks, I'll have another one" I told him. The drink was tasty, and strong, very strong. But, I figured, it is a party and it is useless to show a dignified image if almost everyone in the room was wasted already. I gulped the drink all at once again. Soon after that, I kept on drinking every liquor I found until I knew I've lost it. I walked groggily to one of the couches and sat there. I felt extremely tired and sick, my stomach began to boil; I knew exactly what was gonna happen. I ran to the closest bathroom, but as I opened the door, I saw a person inside; I rushed away quickly, not caring who it was, and who it was with. I just decided to run to Chad's bedroom and into his private bathroom. I vomited my guts out and when it _finally_ ended, I rinsed my mouth and walked over to his bed. He did say I could use his room when the need arises, and I feel sleepy, so…. Yeah, I'll use it.

I flopped down his bed and soon enough, I felt my eyes slowly closing. Amazing, for a drunk guy as myself, took care of myself pretty well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sharpay's POV**

**Girls' Night Out…almost**

It's finally Saturday; so me and the girls are just gonna hit the streets and appreciate New York City a lot more. We know how fortunate we all are for being given the chance to live in one of the most fabulous cities in America; but really, how can we appreciate it if we are running around the streets, trying to make it to work on time? My answer is it's definitely impossible.

I went out to go to our small kitchen and made some coffee for myself. It's already noon and the girls were still asleep. I couldn't blame them. Last night we all had to stay overtime to get extra cash in our pay checks, it worked. Our bosses added a few more dollars. It's not much, but we can still buy some bed sheets or light bulbs with the extra cash that was given to us. I know I should also be dead asleep with them, but hey, I'm an early riser.

I sat on our small dining table and started sipping my coffee. It burned my tongue, so I rubbed it against my two front teeth to ease the pain. Suddenly, my friend, Gabriella walked out of her bedroom- looking really messed up, may I add- and sat beside me.

Her dark hair was tousled and her shirt was all wrinkled. "Can I have a cup of that, too, Shar?" She asked me. I smiled at her and said, "Good morning to you, too, Gabriella" with a sarcastic voice. She offered me a weak smile as if to say 'sorry'. I nodded at her and laughed softly; I grabbed a cup from a cupboard and poured her a cup of steaming hot coffee.

She grabbed it as soon as I placed it down the table. She blew on it and looked suddenly relaxed as the hot steam hit her face.

"What's up with you this morning? You look screwed" I noted for her. She gave me a hard look before giving me a sarcastic smile, "You try working in that Daycare center! Those children are just chaotic!" She whined. I giggled, and shook my head, "Then, why not you get a new job? This is New York City, for crying out loud!" I told her. There really are a lot of jobs available in New York City, so I just don't get why Gabriella won't get a new one if she complains about her current job.

"I don't want a new job. I love kids; they might be very annoying, but I still love them" She told me. That was probably the best thing about Gabriella; no matter what bad you do to her, she won't stop loving you; sure, she'll get pissed, and she'll scream here and there, but she'll forgive you.

"I'm glad you think that, Gabs." I told her. She smiled at me. We have been best friends for quite a long time already. I remember during High School, we said that we'd make a fortune together and we'll be one of the worlds' most successful women in history. Quite ironic when you compare that fantasy to our current lives; but in some strange way, I feel like we are exactly like that type of women. I'm teaching girls what they are passionate for, and what makes them happy. While Gabriella gives her time and effort to be with these children, and help them grow, or at least be there with them as they do it.

Before we can both say another word, Kelsi hopped out of her room, with her hair brown hair pointing in every direction, she stumbled on her way to us, I was actually worried if she'll make it to the table without injuring herself. But she did, eventually.

"Morning, guys," She greeted us with a groaning voice, I can't help but predict what she was about to say, "Can I have a cup of that, too, please?" Hah, knew it. I stood up and walked over to the counter where I poured her a cup of coffee. I walked back to the table and handed her the cup. "Thanks" she muttered.

I stood up again to open the curtains; the sun's rays entering the dark kitchen. Kelsi and Gabriella quickly covered their eyes, it was really bright outside, but why wouldn't it be? It's passed noon.

I opened the window and took a deep breath; letting the suns heat hit my face. I turned back to look at them, only to see that they were sipping their coffee and ignoring the sun. I sighed and walked over to Taylor's room.

Her room was dark and her bed sheets were all crumpled, I could hear her soft breathing and shook my head. Taylor really was the one who would sleep in. I turned on her lights and she stirred on her place. I walked over to shake her gently; she groaned.

"Taylor, it's passed noon already, you've got to get up!" I almost yelled. She hissed before sitting up. She looked horrible; you can see the stress creeping out of her eyes. I shook my head gently, and grabbed her by the arm to lead her to the kitchen. I sat her in her usual seat and poured coffee for her.

I put down the coffee and she grabbed it. She still looked asleep; if it actually weren't for her moving hands, you'd really think she was asleep. I took a look at the three of them; they all looked bummed, stressed, and wasted. I also looked at myself through a mirror that was across the room, and I saw the same thing. I took a deep breath before talking.

"Look at us, we look like girls who have no lives! Let's add up some energy to our day. Why not we start getting ready for our girls' day out?" I perked.

"That sounds nice; buying furniture for this crammed up apartment, get pampered in the spa…" Gabriella fantasized with a dazing look on her face. "Don't forget to mention dining in an expensive restaurant…" Kelsi added with the same look.

I smiled at them, "Don't forget buying new clothes!" Taylor said with a smile. We all laughed. Oh Yeah, Today will be great.

**Troy's POV**

**Am I doing this right?**

It was exactly 12:00 noon when I woke up. My plan for today was really just sleep in, but no, my team wasn't having that. My cell phone rang; I swear, if I could only just shut that thing down for the day, I would, but being the star player of the Lakers, having your cell phone on is the most important thing ever. I stood up lazily to answer the call; I looked at the Caller ID and saw Chad's name and picture flashing on the screen.

I slid my phone open and pressed it against my ear; this better be important.

"Talk to me" I said with, as I have not meant it to sound like it, a pissed voice.

"Troy! We're all in the gym, we're all just waiting for you…you coming, right?" He asked me as if I had a choice. Even if I did say no, he'll find a way to rat me in to going later.

"Yeah, of course; I'll be there in a few," I told him, which seemed to have made him happy.

"Great! Hurry up, alright? Oh and are we still in for movie night later at your place?" He asked me. Oh right, movie night. It's Saturday today, which means the guys will come over and we'll watch a few movies, few games, drink a few drinks… you get the story.

"Oh, yeah, definitely; look, I have to go, I'll see you, okay?" I said. I hung up the phone without another word. I walked in my huge bathroom and prepared my bath by clicking a few buttons. Yes, I don't use the traditional way of preparing baths; I use the latest home assistance technology. It's like a remote control for the whole room; I have it in almost every room in the house.

When my bath was ready, I took off my shirt and my trousers before I went in the big white tub. The water was hot; it tickled my skin and loosened up my tight muscles. I took a big sigh of relief; of all the things to look forward to in life, I admit that hot showers and baths are some things I _always_ look forward to.

After a few minutes, I got up and dried myself with a towel. I wrapped it below my waist and walked over to the dresser. I applied my deodorant and sprayed on some Axe. I combed my hair and walked to my closet. I put on my black shorts and my white shirt; then I wore my white Nike rubber shoes. I checked myself in the mirror and decided that I look presentable, so I walked out of the bathroom and grabbed my work-out hoodie and shades before grabbing an apple and a bottle of Gatorade before leaving.

As I had arrived at the lobby, I passed by the check in counter, I was greeted by the concierge, Bobby.

"Hey, Troy, are you going to practice?" Bobby asked me; I have known Bobby ever since I've moved here eight years ago… He never changes.

"Oh you know it, Bobby" I answered him back with a smirk. I waved at him, ending the conversation, and he waved back. I walked out of the building only to see that the valet already got my car; I thanked him as he handed me the keys, I slipped about 10 dollars into his pocket before getting in.

The drive was slow, very slow. The New York traffic had made its presence a lot more notable to everyone in the streets. I sighed and turned on the stereo; I listened to the music while I waited for the other cars to get moving- which by the way, will take forever.

--

Finally, I arrived in the gym of the Lakers team. Everyone was there already; and whenever I would pass by, they would greet me with a 'hey' or a 'sup', I gave them all a smile in return. I dropped my bottle of Gatorade in the corner and walked over to where Chad and the rest of the guys stood.

"Hey guys! Ready?" I asked them, and they all nodded. "Let's go!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Then there we went. We were all jogging around the gym while some were lifting weights. This is what my life is all about now, being fit and winning every single game. Then, we finally finished. I checked the time on my cell phone; it read 4:30pm. Time flies so fast! I looked at all of my teammates and they were all pink and shiny because of sweat, we really gave it our best effort today, but to be honest, when did we ever not?

I gulped in my Gatorade and thought for a second. It was too early to end practice now, so I just have to keep them all working.

"What do you guys say to a little game?" I suggested; some looked at me like I was smart and great, while some looked at me like I'm a lunatic.

"I can't." Marshall said. He was one of the oldest members of our team. He wasn't exactly old, but he was a lot more mature than some of us. "Why not?" I asked him, he looked at me then,

"I have to go home and spend some time with the kids and my wife" He told me earnestly. I scrunched my eyebrows together, "Seriously? Come on, man! Enjoy life! Basketball 24/7!" I persuaded him, but he gave me an incredulous look,

"Life? Troy, son, this," he told me as he waved his hand to the court, "is not life; this is just a hobby, or an activity. But it is not life. I used to think that it was life, too; but someday, you'll realize that this is not what life is all about." He told me as he grabbed his bag and approached the locker room. I continued to stare at the spot where he last stood. I was downright confused; what else could life be about? I know that to others, life is about dancing and singing, but for him, basketball player, why is basketball not his life, or my life?

I shook my head and ignored what he said. I turned to the other members of the team, "How 'bout you guys? Are you up for it?" I asked them, and they all nodded. I smiled at them and we ran to the court to start playing some ball.

**Author's Note: So did you enjoy this chapter? Please Review!**

**With Hearts,**

**LA2021~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sharpay's POV**

**Girls' Day Out… finally!**

We were in the department store browsing through the displays of furniture. We had a clerk assist us along the way. He must've thought we were rich young girls from the Upper East Side moving in a house we convinced our parents to grant us; if that's what he thought, then, hell was he wrong.

We had selected a new couch, new tables (coffee table, side tables, and a small dining table), and new lightings. We paid for these things, which are the things we really needed, before heading around again and buy for other things less important but needed.

We bought ourselves some new bed sheets and light bulbs. We decided to sell our old furniture for more cash. We concluded that the furniture we bought will be good for now, however, Kelsi ratted us to buy new kitchen wares.

We checked the refrigerator prices; they were too expensive for our remaining cash, so we decided to put that on the top of the list the next time we'll get our salaries. We, however, bought new plates, utensils, cups, and a new kettle. We seemed content of what we had and decided to leave. Kelsi and Gabriella were holding the shopping bags on the way to the food court where we decided to have dinner. The larger items, however, will be delivered to us in a few days.

"I can't believe it. All our money was spent on the furniture; we couldn't even buy new clothes, and get spa treatments…" Gabriella whined. I agreed. I was really looking forward to be able to achieve such tasks, and I could really just use the pampering…

We all had low credit jobs. I mean, I'm a ballet teacher, Kelsi is an entertainer at a restaurant (she plays the piano), Taylor is the registrar of the dance studio where I work in, and Gabriella is Daycare clerk- those jobs don't really pay well.

"I know. But, hey, we still have next time." Kelsi soothed Gabriella.

We fantasized on eating on a fancy restaurant tonight, and yet, here we were, sitting on a table in the food court. How ironic that is.

Taylor groaned, "Our budget for dinner will have to be cut down for now. We still need to get groceries, remember?" She reminded us. We all felt disappointed. But, at least, there were achievements today. At least, in a few days, we'll have new couches and tables…

"Why not we get the groceries now and just order Chinese tonight?" I suggested. They seemed upset about that thought, but I knew that they knew that we had no choice.

"Alright," They all agreed eventually. I grabbed the plastic bag that Gabriella was carrying while Taylor grabbed the one that Kelsi was carrying.

We walked to the grocery stores with our arms linked together. We got ourselves a cart and strolled down the shelves. Gabriella was off to find the fruits and vegetables, Kelsi walked off to find the milk, soup, and other canned goods and chips, While Taylor went to the meat section to buy, well, meat.

So I was off alone. I decided to go buy some herbs and spices. I was about to grab a bag of tea leaves when I heard my cell phone ring.

I flipped open my phone and pressed it against my ear, "Hello?"

"Sharpay! It's me" Said a deep voice that was awfully familiar.

"Ryan?" I asked in disbelief. "Hey, sis! How's it going?" He asked,

"I'm doing great. I'm just getting some shopping done with the girls." I told him,

"Ah, just got your salary, huh?" He assumed, "Yeah! So what's up?" I asked him as I threw the tea bags to the cart.

"Nothing much, I just wanted to tell you that I'm visiting next week," he told him. I gasped too loud, people who were near me looked at me with curious glances. I looked down immediately.

"Really? That's great, Ryan! I can't wait!" I said cheerfully. I heard him laugh from the other end of the line.

"I'm glad. Well, I have to go; I just wanted to tell you the news, and I have so… bye" He said, I chuckled before saying "Bye". I hang up the phone and headed to the next aisle. I saw a shelve-full of coffee, and another full of sugars and coffee additives.

I decided to grab as much of these as I can before heading to the counter where we all were supposed to meet. I saw them there waiting for me with a basket in their hands. I sent them a smile as they placed all of the baskets in the trolley and we fell in line and waited for our turn.

When it finally was, the cashier lady punched every item in the computer. We brought out all our money to pay for it and after a while, we were done. We grabbed the brown grocery bags and headed to the bus stop which was our ride home.

**Troy's POV**

**Last night of my trouble-free life.**

I was watching a basketball game between the Boston Celtics and the New Orleans Hornets. I was chewing on my microwave popped popcorn with my dog, a golden retriever, named Hero. I took a sip of my coke when my phone suddenly rang. I slid it open and heard the voice of my teammate, Jonathan.

"Hello?" I asked,

"Dude! I and the rest of the team are in the club, join us?" He asked. I sighed. As much as I would love to stay and watch basketball games with Hero, I was pretty sure I needed to let loose.

"Sure. I'm on my way." I said as I slid the phone down without another word. I tousled Hero's fur before saying, "Sorry, Hero, but I'm gonna spend some time with my friends tonight, alright? I'll bring you home a big T-bone steak. Good boy!"

I played with his fur again before going in my bathroom and take a quick shower. I got out and grabbed my skinny jeans and black plaid dress shirt before putting on my white Chuck Taylor sneakers. I sprayed on my Armani perfume and combed my hair; being fully satisfied, I grabbed my black leather jacket and sunglasses before grabbing my car keys and heading out.

I had the usual short conversation with Bobby before heading to my car and rush to the club.

--

In the club, some of the paparazzi were crowding the club entrance. They were all seated on the ground, probably hoping that another celebrity will join the Lakers team in their Saturday night clubbing. I noticed how they didn't notice my black car at first, but once they saw me, they all started to get up and grab their cameras. I took a deep breath and put on my leather jacket and sunglasses on. I fixed my hair one last time before opening the car door and getting out. It wasn't such an easy task, though.

They started to crowd my car already, which made it harder for me to just open the door. But, I did, eventually. Once I was out, I was very thankful for the sunglasses I was wearing. Their cameras were flashing and it was almost blinding. I shut the door and locked it. Then they started to talk to me as if we were such close friends.

"Hey, Troy, how are you doing? How's your weekend so far?" One of them asked; I sent them a smile, "I'm doing good, just meeting up with my friends tonight…" I answered as I rushed inside the club. They tried to get inside the club again to follow me but thankfully, the security guards stopped them.

When I entered the club, I immediately saw my friends in a table gulping down drinks. I walked over to the table and they all greeted me with the one arm hug.

"Troy! Glad you can make it!" Jason yelled. He looked really drunk now, I wondered how long they have been here; but if they were here for not such a long time, and they were already drunk like this, then they must've let themselves loose to the extreme. And if ever the situation is like that, then I am glad and prepared to join in.

"Of course; I am not gonna miss out on a weekend clubbing! Hey, hoops! Get me a drink!" I yelled. I flopped down next to Chad and began chugging drinks with him.

A drank a few more, until I began to really feel the night's party energy. I stood up and ordered shots; I brought it back to the table and challenged the guys. I smelled the liquor and I could tell that it was very strong, but I couldn't care less. I was here to let myself loose anyway.

--

At the end of the night, we, Chad, Jason, Zeke, and myself, were the only ones left. I checked my watch and it read 5:30am. At least that's what I thought it was. I couldn't really see properly right now, for my vision was blurred by the liquors. I looked around but I couldn't see anything. I stood up but my knees felt weak, and it was as if the world's rotation suddenly just gotten faster than usual. I fell back in my seat unable to move.

I heard someone enter the room; I closed my eyes harder and tried to ignore my surroundings. I couldn't care less where I was or what was currently happening; I just wanted to sleep and get some rest.

"Sir, let us go, I will bring you back to your apartment" I heard a voice echo inside my head,

I heard the same things in a few paces after me, but they weren't directed for myself; they were probably for my friends who were still with me here; though I don't know who 'they' are.

"No. I wanna sleep." I complained; when I heard my voice, I was surprised. It was rough and the tone I used was very child-like.

"Understandable, sir; but let me bring you home first, and _then_ you can sleep" The voice urged. I groaned a reply; then suddenly, I felt an arm take mine and wrapped it around its shoulder. Then suddenly, I was lifted from my seat and was dragged out to somewhere I can't point my finger on.

I heard a door open and close; then suddenly, from underneath my eyelids, I saw flashing lights in front of me, I lifted my hand to cover my eyes.

I heard a swarm of voices buzzing all around me, I could tell it was a paparazzi but I couldn't be so sure. I just wish it wasn't.

I heard a door open and the person who was assisting me home pushed me in a place I assume as my car. The door closed and a few seconds, the other door opened and I felt another person enter, and the other person closed the door. I felt someone put my seatbelt on, and we were off.

Heaven knows who this person is, and heaven knows where he's taking me. I couldn't care less, actually. I just leaned on my seat and waited for sleep to dawn over me, which didn't really take too long.

--

**Author's note: Here you go! The third chapter! Please tell me what you think through reviewing.**

**With Hearts,**

**LA2021~**

_**Quote: "Knowledge without transformation is not wisdom"**_

_**-Paulo Coelho, Brida.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Troy's POV**

**Busted**

I sat in my living room with my publicist standing up in front of me with her arms folded. I dared not to look at her at this moment. Last night, I was passed out drunk in the club. The paparazzi had caught me while I was out of it, and when I was being dragged home.

It also turned out that it was Bobby who brought me home last night. I made a mental note to myself that I should send him a gift of my appreciation. But my thoughts were far from that. My publicist came over this morning to show me how I made it to the cover of numerous newspapers, and was mentioned in Radio shows and morning news. I knew how this affects her.

One of the papers read:

_NBA Lakers Team let loose!_

_The NBA Lakers team was spotted by paparazzi enter a club last night, Saturday. It was said that they arrived at exactly 8:30pm, but the Star player, Troy Bolton, arrived a little later than they had. Speaking of Troy Bolton, he really let himself loose by seemingly drinking too much alcohol and ending up very wasted. His subordinate, named Bobby had to drag him home. Along with Troy Bolton were Chad Danforth, Zeke Baylor and Jason Cross._

_As for the other players of Lakers, they seemed to have better control of themselves and left earlier than they did. When will these four players finally realize that they need to grow up from childhood? It had seemed that they have but it seems that they have not_

_Mr. Bolton, Danforth, Baylor and Cross, you are no longer teenagers. You are already 24 years old, an adult; act like one._

I chuckled. I cannot believe they are judging me like that. Sure, I misbehaved badly last night, but it wasn't like we were the only ones who behaved like that.

I looked up from the paper when I heard my publicist sigh.

"Troy, what were you thinking? What do you suppose we do now? Your image has been stained by this! Imagine what people will think of you now that this had started." She said as she pointed at a picture the paparazzi took of me, looking really drunk, clinging to Bobby for support. There were pictures of Chad, Jason and Zeke, too; but she pointed at me to make her point. She couldn't care less for my best friends.

"I was just letting loose, Carmen! It was a Saturday night, and my friends were calling me while I was sitting here all alone… well, I was with Hero, but you get the point!" I argued with her.

She rubbed her temples with her eyes closed. "Troy, I understand that, but you could've controlled yourself more!" There was a pause, "How do you suppose we rebuild your image?" She asked,

"What if I just… apologize to my fans? I mean, it wasn't as bad as naked photos, or sex videos… I'm sure that would work, right?" I tried to tell her. I wasn't really sure where this conversation would lead. My senses are still a bit messed up right now.

"I…I guess that could work…" She said. My eyes snapped up; did I just hear right? I wasn't sure. Honestly.

"Just make it look sincere. And! Be sure to make them proud by winning games; or at least scoring many points." She finished off.

"Uh, okay" I replied as I gave her a thumbs up. She smiled and took all the data she brought and threw it to the trash.

"Now, I'll arrange an interview for you, okay? You better not screw that up!" She warned, as she pointed her finger at me. I looked down sheepishly. I love playing basketball, but I just hate the perks that come along with being a _professional_.

Being part of the NBA was always my dream as a child, and I have achieved it. But, the media makes it different. It's not just about playing the sport you love anymore. But, who am I to complain? I get marvelous credits for just making a single shot and even better credits when we win a game. All this, my cars, fame, and _money_, wouldn't be possible if I wasn't in my current state.

Heck, I'm not even sure if I'm thinking right. I told you, my mind is still clouded.

**Sharpay's POV**

**Figures**

I and the girls just got home from Church. We sat in our still-old coffee table and got ourselves a cup of coffee each. Making coffee is a lot easier for us now; before, we still had to use the stove and get some water in a pot to get the right temperature; but now, with our new kettle, all we had to do is put some water inside, plug it in, and voila! The water will start heating.

We were all ironically dressed in very vibrant colors, and we never looked _this_ good every morning. It was very rare, we only look like this every Sunday; well, it actually depends if we _do_ go to church. But now, we see to it that we always will.

"I'm so glad we got that kettle!" Gabriella said as she took a sip of her coffee and started to twirl her long curly black hair. I wonder how long the kettle will be the star of the mornings,

"You said it" Kelsi said as she looked around the table with her eyes searching, "where's the newspaper?" she asked,

"Oh! I'll get it" Taylor said as she marched up from her chair to the front door

I checked the time on my watch, and I found out that it was only 11:00 in the morning. It is still gonna be a long time until the day ends.

Taylor gasped in surprise. We all turned to look at where she stood, only to see her staring at the newspaper with her eyes and mouth wide open. "What is it, Tay?" I asked her,

"…_The NBA Lakers team was spotted by paparazzi enter a club last night, Saturday. It was said that they arrived at exactly 8:30pm, but the Star player, Troy Bolton, arrived a little later than they had. Speaking of Troy Bolton, he really let himself loose by seemingly drinking too much alcohol and ending up very wasted. His subordinate, named Bobby had to drag him home. Along with Troy Bolton were (gasp) __**Chad Danforth**__, Zeke Baylor and Jason Cross._

_As for the other players of Lakers, they seemed to have better control of themselves and left earlier than they did. When will these four players finally realize that they need to grow up from childhood? It had seemed that they have but it seems that they have not_

_Mr. Bolton, __**Danforth**__, Baylor and Cross, you are no longer teenagers. You are already 24 years old, an adult; act like one." _She read out loud to us; emphasizing on Chad what's-his-name.

"Tssh… No surprise there." Gabriella said; Taylor sent her a glare,

Gabriella threw her hands up in her defense, "I'm just being realistic here, Tay… I mean, come on, who wouldn't see this coming? They're famous and rich… and they're _men, _when they let themselves go loose, they really do let themselves loose."

Taylor sighed, "He must be so sick!" she said with her eyes full of worry and concern, but they soon turned to annoyance and fury, "He _so_ has to stop doing this if he wants me and our son to live under the same roof as he is!" She yelled. We all looked up at her with disbelieving eyes.

"What?" She asked innocently. I shook my head and grabbed the newspaper from her; I looked at the photos of the basketball players. They really did look out of it. My eye landed on the bottom part of the article where they showed a normal picture of the basketball players and another picture of them which was taken last night. It was so obvious that they were trying to show the difference between what they show to the public and what they 'really' are.

I shook my head as I studied each of the basketball players. I studied Taylor's dream guy, and I was right from the moment I first laid my eyes on him that he was too brawny for my liking. I looked at another basketball player; he was white skinned and had black hair, I looked at the name and it read 'Jason Cross'. Next, I saw a tan guy with black short hair, he looked cute, but he wasn't really my type.

And lastly, I studied the Star Player himself… I noticed how his blue eyes sparkled even through the rough and dirty paper. His muscular arms were very manlike but not too beefy. His soft-looking brown hair and his cute dimple on his cheeks… I raised my hand to gently touch his face…

"Anyone you like there, Shar?" Taylor asked from across the table; she must've noticed me studying the photos. I snapped back to the current conversation and withdrew my hand from the paper and shook my head… too quickly, it seems.

Kelsi giggled, "Aww… it's alright to have a crush, Shar!" she cooed. I blushed and stole a glance at the newspaper, I blushed again.

"Nope, sorry, Kels" I said as I stood up from my chair and put my cup on the sink. I turned around to face them, "I'm gonna go do some laundry… do you guys want me to wash your clothes, too?" I asked them.

"Nah, I'll just do them on Tuesday… it's my day off, anyway… and there's nothing to do at that day" Kelsi said.

"Ok. How about you two?" I asked Taylor and Gabby.

"I got mine done last night." Taylor said,

"Alright then…Gabby?" I asked her.

"Yes, please" She said with a fake exhausted face. I smiled and nodded before I walked over to my room to get my laundry basket; it was heavier than I thought. I dragged it to the very tiny laundry room and I walked out again to get Gabby's. Hers was just the same as mine, or heavier.

When I finally got it to the laundry room, I started to load the washing machine with the colored clothes first. Then, I added the laundry soap and started the machine. Ugh. This is gonna be a long day.

**Troy's POV**

**Surprise, Surprise**

It was still Sunday and my publicist made it clear that I shouldn't leave home until I clear my image to the public. So what am I supposed to do until then?

I sat down on my couch and decided to watch some TV. _Like what I was supposed to be doing during Saturday night._

They had a replay of the game I was watching last night. I decided to come watch it instead of doing nothing. I watched the parts that they were showing already, so I still had to wait for the part where I stopped. It wasn't that long, though.

I was just getting into the game when the part where I stopped has come and I am now watching the one I missed. I leaned closer to the screen and watched intently. But, before I could even watch more, my phone rang. Hmm…feels like Déjà vu.

I slid it open and pressed it to my ear, "Hello?" I asked, rather rudely.

"Troy, this is Bobby" He said. I immediately felt guilty for snapping at him like that after what he did for me.

"Oh, Bobby! I'm sorry, man." I said. I wish he didn't think I was some jerky, self-centered, basketball star.

"It's fine" He said. His voice was rather bubbly. I couldn't tell if he was trying to hide it or rub it in my face.

"Oh, and by the way, thanks a lot for last night…y'know" I sheepishly said. I swung my hand back and forth and side by side unconsciously.

"Aw, don't mention it. I'm glad to help" He said. I let out a breath I just noticed I have been holding in for quite a time now.

"Well, thanks a lot, still." I urged. He laughed and I couldn't help but chuckle with him.

"So what's up?" I asked him as I relaxed and felt a lot more comfortable with him.

"Well, there's someone down here looking for you!" He said cheerfully. I raised my eyebrow in confusion, "Who?" I asked,

"I don't know. And I don't think you do, too" He said with a rather teasing tone,

"Well, is it a girl?" I asked him.

"YES" He answered immediately while obviously stifling a laugh.

"Is she cute?" I asked again, getting a tad bit excited.

"She sure as hell is!" He said. "Bring her in!" I said with a huge smile on my face.

He hung up and I did, too. I cleaned the living room a bit and checked how my bedroom looked; just in case. –Wink-

I sprayed on some perfume and combed my hair. I checked my appearance in my body-length mirror. I was wearing torn jeans and a white casual long-sleeved shirt. This will do.

I heard my doorbell ring and I sprung out of my bathroom and headed to the front door. I smoothed the imaginary wrinkled part of my shirt before opening the door.

I had a big smile on my face, but it faded when I saw no one there. I hissed at myself before closing the door. But, before I could even move an inch, the door bell rang again. I opened it quickly now but still saw no one there. Suddenly, I heard someone clear their throat from beneath me. I looked down and saw a little girl, with brown curly hair that looked like telephone wires, staring up at me with big blue eyes. She carried a small trolley bag along with her.

"Sorry, kid, I am not buying any of your cookies" I told her before shutting the door. However, she spoke up before I could even fully close it.

"But I'm not selling you any cookies, Troy" She said with her tiny voice.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" I asked, but then I chuckled to myself, "Well, of course you'd know me… duh!" I said as I hit my forehead with my palms. I stayed on my haze of pride before looking down at the little girl. She was still looking up at me.

"What do you really want, kid? I don't have all day…well, actually, I do, but you know! " I asked her. She looked at her sides and shrugged before looking up at me again.

"Nothing; I just wanna be with you, daddy." She said softly. I was taken aback. Did she just call me daddy?

"Daddy?" I asked her, "Sorry, kiddo, but I'm not your dad." I finalized.

"But you are." She urged. I started to feel nervous now, but I did my best to hide it, though.

"Okay…" I said with an irritated voice, followed by an irritated sigh. "Who are you really?"

She smiled at me widely. "I'm Sophie." She paused.

"Your daughter" she finished.

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter. BTW, the person playing Sophie is Madison Pettis from "Cory in the house" and "The game plan". I know she has brown eyes, but just imagine she has blue eyes here (so it'll be like Troy's). Hmm… what else? Well, I guess that's it for now. Yippee! Longest chapter so far! Please review!**

**With Hearts,**

**LA2021~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey guys! This is the chapter you've all been waiting for! The chapter where Troy and Sharpay finally meet! Enjoy!**

**Sharpay's POV**

**Usual ****Monday**** morning**

I woke up with the sound of my alarm clock blasting its annoying ringing sound around my small room. I groaned and hit the off button as hard as I could manage with my sleepy hands. It's Monday again; which means it's time to work, work, work. Well, in my case it's dance, teach, dance, dance, teach, walk, and dance. Ugh!

I stood up and almost crawled to the kitchen table; funny enough, I and the girls all did it at the same time. We all sat in the still-old-but-not-for-long table in silence for a short while until Taylor stood up and started to make us coffee.

I looked up and saw Gabriella's head dunked down on her hands on the table, and Kelsi sitting up straight with her eyes shut closed. Her head was swinging from side to side and back and forth. I did not dare to look at myself at the mirror; I feel like I'm a lot worse.

Taylor arrived back at our table with a tray of coffee cups in her hands. We all grabbed a cup and started to sip.

"Morning" Gabriella said all of a sudden.

"Morning" we all replied.

"So, should we have breakfast out?" Kelsi asked, finally looking more awake

"Of course! It's Monday and I need my usual Monday Pancake House breakfast!" I whined.

I and the girls have this tradition that every Monday we would have breakfast at Pancake house where we all met a few years ago as waitresses.

"Me too" Gabriella said.

"Okay, then" Kelsi said as she stood up and skipped to her bedroom. I smiled and gulped down the remains of my coffee; I skipped down the hall to my bedroom and brought out my white stretchable sleeveless dress that fell to the bottom of my thighs and black leggings. This would be my attire for the day; with my ballerina shoes, of course.

I grabbed my towel and took off to the bathroom. I raced with Kelsi on the way there, but I won. Ha-ha!

**Troy's POV**

**Dreadful ****Monday**

I sat with my publicist in my kitchen island. I took a deep breath while my foot shook in nervousness. Carmen (my publicist) was seated beside me with her fingertips planted on her temples.

"Are you even sure she's your daughter?" Carmen asked me,

"I don't know! I've only had sex once in my life and I remember using protection! It's pretty hard for me to believe that this girl is really my daughter!" I said as I threw my hands up in the air.

"Then, if that is so, then why would you believe her?" She asked me,

"She brought a birth certificate... and she really is a Bolton, Carmen! In all the files she brought, it all said Bolton!" I whisper-yelled. She took a deep breath before looking back up at me.

"When exactly was the last time you had sex?" She asked again. I thought about it for a while. I shrugged and said "About five to six years ago"

She nodded before walking to the living room quickly, "Cindy..." she called.

"It's Sophie" She said,

"Yeah, whatever... how old are you again?" she asked. "I'm six" Sophie answered

Carmen then turned back to look at me. "She's yours" she finalized.

"Ugh!" I groaned as I buried my head under my hands.

"Well, we can't hide this from the public eye. We'll have to make a back-up story" She said. I looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. "Make up a story?" I asked. I mean, come on... I may be a jerk and a dumbass but I can be pretty sensitive sometimes. Imagine how this child..._my _child will feel when she sees her own..._daddy_ lie about her.

"Well, what do you expect we tell the press? 'Troy Bolton, the basketball player who had just been caught being drunk in a bar this Saturday, suddenly finds out he has a six year old child who he had not taken care of for her whole life the next day'?!" she said.

I found her very amusing. I raised my eyebrows and smirked. I thought of how her husband, or if she even has one, handle her tantrums.

"Well, fine... we'll go with whatever you think of." I said as I tried to hide my amusement.

She thought for a while with her hand on her chin. She was like that for a couple of minutes before her eyes brightened up. "Oh! This is good! This is really good! We let you and Candy--",

"_Sophie" _I corrected her. She paused, "Right. Well, you and _Sophie_ go out in public doing things that will make her happy, then, of course, the press and paparazzi will see you and start spreading rumours! When you get interviewed, and get asked about her, you tell everyone that she is your daughter but never really told the media so her life wouldn't be disturbed and exposed! By then, everyone would look up to you and think you are a sweet man after all!" she finished.

I looked up at her, seriously amused now. How could she have planned that out so quickly? I thought her plan over my head, trying to find a flaw. But there really wasn't...oh, wait! I got one.

"Carmen, wouldn't they also disapprove of me for going to clubs even if I have a daughter?"

"Of course, they will, which is exactly why you show the press that you buy her everything she wants and do everything she tells you to just to make it up to her, right?"

I thought about it and she was right. "Fine, fine; let's go ask this girl, who is my daughter, what she wants to do" I said with a small and forced smile before I ran to the living room and to the couch where she sat, watching... Hannah Montana. Just _fabulous; Uugh_

"Hey, Sophie! What do you want to do today?" I asked her. She looked up at me with blue eyes very identical to mine.

"Well..." she said in a sing-song voice.

--

"You want to go to a dance studio?" I asked her disbelievingly as she dragged me to a dance studio. Carmen left us a while ago so that neither the paparazzi nor the public would think that it was all just a publicity stunt... even if it kinda was.

"I don't just _want_ to go in, Troy... I wanna learn how to dance ballet!" She exclaimed. I could feel people's eyes attached to my every move, and hers.

"Okay, sweetheart; whatever makes you happy!" I said with a smile as I lifted her into my arms.

"And Sophie, call me daddy when we're in public, okay?" I whispered. She looked at me with a confused look on her face.

"Uh, okay, _daddy"_ she cooed me in mockery. I couldn't help but roll my eyes behind my sunglasses.

I carried her until the moment we stepped in the dance studio. Some of the mothers of the children were there, too; all looking at me and the not-for-long mysterious girl who was in my arms a while ago but in the hard wooden floor now.

I held her hand as we walked towards the front desk; where this woman, about my age, it seems, was staring absent-mindedly at the computer screen.

"Um, excuse me" I tried to call her but she wouldn't look up.

"Excuse me!" I raised my voice. She finally looked up; at first, she seemed to be very irritated but suddenly, her eyes got wide, she started to point her finger at me, and she started to hyperventilate.

"Oh My Gosh! You....you're..." she stuttered...then, she fainted.

Mine and Sophie's eyes followed her as she passed out on the floor; both with weirded out look in our faces. We stared at her limp figure on the floor for a while before realization dawned over me.

"Um... Miss?" I called out to her again, hoping she would wake up if I call her; but it was to no avail.

Suddenly, I heard small light skipping footsteps coming our way; I turned around and saw a petite blonde girl standing beside me and Sophie; her eyes looking down at her co-worker with curious and worried eyes.

"Um, miss, can you help her? She kind of fainted when she saw us come in" Sophie talked to the girl. She immediately looked down at Sophie and then at me. We held our gazes for quite some time but she looked down at Sophie, then back at me.

She raised her eyebrows and nodded.

"Oh, well, don't worry, sweetheart, she'll be fine" She reassured Sophie. Sophie flashed her a smile and she kindly smiled back. She, then walked behind the desk lifted her friend.

"Taylor, get up" She cooed her friend. She tucked her arms under her friend's armpit and lifted her up from behind. She sat her in a chair and began to slightly fan her with hard paper. Her friend must have been coming back to consciousness for her eyes started to flutter open. And when they did, they landed on me again and back at the blonde girl. She sat up properly immediately.

"Taylor, are you okay? What happened to you?" the blonde girl asked. Taylor (at least I think that's what her name is) grabbed the blonde girl's hand and dragged her to a corner far from my hearing range.

She started to yell at the blonde girl while the blonde just looked at her incredulously. After a few words Taylor had said, they both looked at me at the same time before looking away immediately. They stared at each other for a while before the blonde started to laugh aloud while Taylor looked at her with a hard look on and her arms folded above her chest. The blonde shook her head before walking back to us whilst pulling Taylor with her.

"Um, sorry about that, sir. My friend was just... surprised" The blonde girl said, all the while smirking at her friend.

"Oh, well, its fine... actually, I just came here to enrol my daughter" I explained. I heard the mothers who were seated a few spaces behind us gasp in shock; heck, even Taylor gasped.

"Well, my friend here, Ms. Taylor Mckessie, will assist you on that." She said as she pushed Taylor in front of me.

"Uh, right! That's me..." She said, a lot calmer now, as she walked behind her desk and probably prepared some papers I'll need to sign later on.

"So, what type of dance do you wanna learn, sweetie?" Taylor asked Sophie.

"I wanna learn how to dance ballet" Sophie answered. Sharpay and Taylor shared a look before Sharpay looked at Sophie with a smile.

"Really? Well, that's great because I'm the one who will be teaching you" the blonde said. I really need to know what her name is. I can't always call her 'the blonde one', can I?

"I'm Sharpay, Sharpay Evans" She introduced herself.

Sharpay. Sharpay. Sharpay.

That's a strange name; but it's unique. Love it.

"I'm Sophie" Sophie introduced herself.

"Wow, that's a very pretty name you have. So, do you think you can start dancing now?" Sharpay asked Sophie, but obviously asking me too, since she stole a glance at me.

"Yes, I can!" She said excitedly. I couldn't help but smile at how she was so anxious to dance.

"Well, is your daddy okay with you starting now?" Sharpay looked at me fully now,

"Uh, yeah sure..." I said, "Anything for my little girl" I added.

Sharpay smiled at me, "Good to hear; so, anyway, sir, Taylor will handle the enrolment process with you while me and Sophie" she wrapped her arms around Sophie's shoulder, "Will start dancing."

"Sure, sure. I'll be picking her up by noon?" I asked her as I checked the time in my watch.

"Oh, actually, sir, since it is Sophie's first day, you are advised to stay and watch as the lesson goes" Taylor explains as she points her finger to different directions.

"Oh... great" _just great;_ I can't think of anything else better to do than sit down with these obsessive moms and watch girls dance.

"Ok, come on, Sophie" Sharpay said as she and Sophie walked toward the big dancing space.

"So, sir, if you could just kindly sign these papers..." Taylor said as she handed me a few papers. I signed wherever she pointed to and gave it back to her.

"Thank you, sir. And if you could pay this amount of money as her tuition right now, please do; but if not, you are to pay during the next meeting." Taylor now handed me a small chart of prices that had to be paid. She pointed to one side where the price I was to pay was written; it wasn't much...for me of course.

"Oh, I'll be paying right now" I said as I brought out my wallet and handed her some cash.

"Thank you" She replied as she put it in a small box where other cash were placed. She started collected some bills and coins for my change.

"Oh, no; just keep the change" I said.

"Okay, sir. Thank you" She thanked me, "Now, if you would please take a seat" She swung her hand towards the crazed mothers.

I wrinkled my face in thought and shuddered. "Um, is there any other place where I can sit? Any other place with a better view?" I asked.

"Oh, well, you can grab one chair from over there" she pointed at some stacked chairs, "and sit at the sides over there" she finished with a point to the dance area.

"Oh, ok. Thanks" I said as I took a chair and sat beside the wall and just watched the dancers.

**Author's Note: So how will the lesson go? You'll have to read to find out! Please leave a review! I'm also sorry if this sucked; I'm writing this at 3:30am! Ha-ha! So, please, show your appreciation of my work by reviewing! It will help me a lot! Love you, guys!**

**With Hearts,**

**LA2021~**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Important Author's Note at the end; read after reading the chapter, please! :D)**

**Sharpay's POV**

**Tip your toes, you'll soon catch on.**

As I and Sophie walked side-by-side to the center of the dancing area, I felt all the children's mothers' stares bare into my back. It must be a big deal; I mean the "hottie star player" of the Lakers just walked in with a six year old daughter in his arms. That's a shock.

However, even if he was all that, I found nothing special in him; he's just a guy who is very good at basketball and has a certain charm, nothing too special about that.

I shook my head before clapping my hands together, catching all the girls' attention.

"Ok, girls, you have a new classmate today! Her name is Sophie" I introduced her. The students chorused with "Hi Sophie".

Sophie smiled softly at them and shyly said "Hi" in reply. I nodded, "Okay! So I expect all of you to be kind to Sophie, alright?" I told them.

"Yes, miss Sharpay" They all replied. I sent them a smile, "Very good; now, you all practice your routines while I help Sophie catch up on our lesson, okay?"

"Ok" they all said.

I then pulled Sophie to a corner and that's where I started teaching her all the routines.

"Ok, so do you want to stretch first?" I asked her.

"Okay" she said as she started to stretch. I was impressed! Most of the girls in my class needed me to show them the stretching position and the counting, but she didn't; she did it as if she knew it all by heart. I think I'm gonna like this girl.

After she finished stretching, she looked up at me with a cheesy smile.

"That was very good, Sophie! I'm impressed. Have you been taking lessons before?" I asked her. She smiled wider before answering, "Yeah, I did. But, since I move around the world all the time, I don't stay in one place, and I have to repeat the same level all the time"

I felt a small amount of pity for Sophie; moving away isn't always easy. I and my brother used to move around with our parents a lot, too. But when we turned 18, we decided to move by ourselves; depending on where our colleges were. Ryan stayed in North Carolina in UNC, and I spent only two years in NYU since my dad had a heart attack. He needed someone to take care of him; it had to be either me or Ryan since he let my mom take over the family business. I and Ryan had a serious talk about who takes care of dad and who continues college.

I let him continue college, of course. He had such a big ambition, and he will inherit the family fortune. So, that leaves me as a girl who didn't finish college. But, I don't regret it. I developed a strong bond with my father in those months we spent together; and I helped him feel better, too.

After a while, I decided to become independent and move back to New York to go job hunting. My parents insisted that I stay with them and either go back to college, or work in the family business with them. I refused, and that leaves me where I am today and they felt better when they found out I won't be alone, and that Gabriella will be with me the whole time. They still help me when I need them badly, though. But I try not to.

"Oh, that's too bad, sweetie, but I do hope you'll stay here longer" I said,

"I hope so, too" she said with a sigh as she looked at Troy with passionate eyes. I looked at him as well and saw him checking his watch with an aggravated expression.

"I'm sure he cares for you" Sharpay tried to convince Sophie, although, I felt stupid for reassuring her. Who knows how this little girl gets treated by her father.

Sophie shrugged her shoulders and looked at me, "So, what should we do next?" She asked,

"Well, do you know how to stand on your toes?" I asked her.

"Well, I can try" she said as she desperately tried to do the task at hand.

When she knew she couldn't, she looked at me with a sad face, "I can't do it"

"Well, it's okay. You'll get it. Just keep practicing, okay?" I told her.

"Okay" she said, suddenly cheering up.

For the next few minutes, I've discovered that she knew enough. She was even ahead of most of the girls in my class.

"Alright, everyone, today's class is dismissed! I'll see you tomorrow at the same time!" I dismissed them. They all let out a breath of exhaustion before walking back to their parents.

I saw Sophie's dad walk toward me.

"Hey, so are we free to go?" He asked me.

I looked at him properly for the first time today. He looked a lot better than the picture I saw in the paper, that's for sure. His blue eyes were a lot more piercing than in the picture. It reminded me of Sophie's own pair. Speaking of Sophie…

"Yeah, but Mr. Bolton, may I have a word with you, please?" I asked as politely as I can; he looked at me with a confused look planted in his face.

"Uh, okay" He said. I then led him to a corner far from Sophie's hearing range.

"Listen, Mr. Bolton--"

"I think I'd feel a lot better if you'd call me Troy." He interrupted. I let out a short mocking laugh before saying, "I don't think so"

He raised his eyebrows at my sudden change of tone. "Anyway, as I was saying, I think you need to demonstrate a different method of parenting to Sophie" I said.

His eyes suddenly got bigger, "Excuse me? Are you telling me, Troy Bolton, star player of the LA Lakers, how I'm gonna raise _my_ child?" He asked me. I shook my head at him.

"No, I'm not telling Troy Bolton, 'star player of the LA Lakers'. I am asking Troy Bolton, the father of this child" I said as I nodded my head towards Sophie's direction to make my point.

He looked at me for a second before he shook his head, "I have no idea what you're talking about" he said.

"Sophie seems like one of those children who often get neglected by their parents; I know I am not in the right place to judge you, or tell if you really have neglected her, but all I'm saying is that she seems to feel that way and you should reassure her. Support her interests such as ballet, and just have a bonding with her." I said. He just looked at me with a look I cannot point my finger at,

"What?" He muttered after a minute as he looked at me with a weirded-out look in his face.

"I spent two years studying Child Psychology; I know things." I told him. He slowly nodded, the look never leaving his face.

"Okay" He emphasized every syllable. "Um, thanks for the tip." He said as he turned around and started to approach Sophie,

"Oh, and Mr. Bolton!" I called out, he spun his heel and looked at me with a questioning eyes and raised eyebrows.

"I am expected to tell you my comment about your child's performance today, since it is her first day…" I paused, and he just looked at me with a waiting, yet not demanding, look.

"And she has a gift…I'm looking forward to teaching her" I finished as I offered a small smile.

He gently smiled back, "Trust me, Sharpay, you'll be seeing a lot of her from now on" he said with an impish grin before turning his heel again and walking back to Sophie.

I watched them leave before I was called by Taylor, who was waiting impatiently in the employee's entrance and exit by the back. It's lunch time!

**Troy's POV**

**Lunch**

"So, how was your ballet class today?" Carmen asked her during lunch. She invited me to have lunch with her this morning while I waited for the class to end. Sophie looked up at her,

"It was great! I really like the teacher! She's very pretty and sweet, and also very talented! And I think she likes me too" Sophie said cheerfully as she scooped a spoonful of ice cream from her bowl.

"Of course, she does" Carmen said with a sarcastic tone. I raised my eyebrows at Carmen, and she just gave me a 'whatever' look. I rolled my eyes and continued watching Sophie dig in her ice cream.

"So, anyway, Troy" Carmen called, I looked up at her in response, "Your team will be having practice tomorrow for a game against the Boston Celtics. You better not miss it! You need to impress the media and clear your name again" she said as I nodded.

"Sure" I replied. I felt Sophie stop eating beside me,

"What about me? I have ballet classes tomorrow" She said. Carmen's botoxed face turned sour,

"_Well_… I can just drop you off tomorrow and pick you up right after, and I'll take you to our gym, too" I said before Carmen could make another comment on how she doesn't care about Sophie.

"What!"  
"Okay" Carmen and Sophie said in unison. Sophie shrugged her shoulders before eating her ice cream.

"Troy, did Chad hit you in the head with a basketball too hard? Or are you still having your hangover from Saturday? Because that idea is just plain stupid!"

"Stupid is a bad word" Sophie cooed,

"Shut up!" Carmen yelled.

"Shut up is very bad too!" Sophie now yelled

More eyes were on us now than there were before. I rubbed my temples with my eyes closed before straightening my figure up and saying,

"Girls, stop it! Listen, Carmen, Sophie is my daughter and I think I should try treating her like it." I said with a shrug.

"Ok, fine… but you better not screw anything up" Carmen said as she took a huge bite of her salad.

I rolled my eyes behind my sunglasses. How can a small girl like Sophie screw anything up in a gym full of men a hundred times her weight and height? My answer is, she couldn't.

**Author's Note: So there's the sixth chapter! As some of you already know, this story is based on the movie, "The Game Plan", although, there are obviously big differences. And also, I didn't recognize it until now that, why are the LA Lakers team staying in New York? Well, just pretend that Troy originally comes from LA but he, and most of his team mates (including Chad, Jason, Zeke, and Marshall) just moved to New York for the urban life, but still play for LA. Okay? :D Anyhow, please leave a review! **

**With Hearts,**

**LA2021~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Troy's POV**

**How would you like your eggs?**

I woke up with the feeling of someone hitting my back. I groaned loudly before sitting up, more than ready to start a fight.

"What?" I said angrily. I met Sophie's angry face standing by my bedside table with her arms crossed on her chest.

"I'm gonna be late if you don't get up… and I'm hungry, what's for breakfast?" She asked me. I gave her a disbelieving look, and she just looked at me with those big blue eyes of hers… or ours.

"Can't you make your own breakfast yet? You're eight!" I complained,

"I'm six!" she corrected me as she hopped up my bed. I grimaced before saying,

"First, you do not sit on my bed." I said as lifted her off of my bed, "And, you're six, you should be able to do stuff by yourself now. I mean, you bedazzled your clothes, I can't see why you can't open the fridge to get yourself something to eat" I added, and finished.

"I couldn't reach the door handle of the fridge yet" She said with a shrug.

I sighed before pushing the sheets off of my body and standing up. I sent her a glare before dragging my feet to the kitchen. She sat on one of the high chairs by the island and looked at me expectantly.

I opened the fridge, grabbed two eggs and closed it again. When she saw the two eggs on my hands, she looked at me with complaining eyes.

"Don't you have pancakes, cereals, and hot chocolate?" She asked me,

"No way, kid. And eggs are good for a growing man." I said. She raised an eyebrow at me and gave me a 'look'

"_You're _the growing man, I'm a little girl. Kids are supposed to eat sweet stuff!" She said; I huffed,

"Tough luck, kid; My dad raised me as a healthy man, I don't eat sugar except when necessary" I told her with pride, but she looked at me with a pitiful look on her face,

"Aww, so is that why you never smile?" She cooed. I gave a fake laugh before sticking my tongue out at her,

"Anyway, you're having eggs this morning and that's that." I said, using the authority.

"Fine…" She said with an angry look on her face.

I grabbed two cups from the cupboard and put them on island in front of me and Sophie (we were across from each other). I cracked one egg and put them on one glass, I did the same to the other.

I gulped down one glass and looked at Sophie. She looked at me as if I just killed someone.

"What?" I asked,

"You just drank the egg! That's disgusting" She exclaimed,

"I do that all the time. Athletes and body builders ought to do that, it helps" I said, she pretended like she was gonna barf,

"On second thought, I'm not hungry anymore" She said as she pushed the glass away from her,

"Ok," I replied as I gulped her glass down in a second. This time, she shuddered.

"I'll get you Krispy Kreme donuts on the way to your ballet school!" I said, she seemed happy about that. "Okay!" she said.

"Now, get dressed" I told her, she obliged.

--

**Sharpay's POV**

**Surprise, surprise**

The morning started off as usual. The long and slow time it would take us just to get out of our respective rooms, and make coffee, then finally greet each other a good morning. However, this morning was a lot more special that the others because of a certain knock on the door.

It was a Tuesday, I didn't really expect anyone to come.

"I'll get it" Gabriella said; we all nodded. No one really felt the morning rush yet.

Gabriella stood up from her chair and walked to the door. When the person on the other side kept knocking and knocking, Gabriella yelled, "I'm coming, I'm coming! Sheesh! What the hell is your prob-" she stopped mid-sentence as she opened the door. Before I knew it, she let out a loud screech.

"Gabby?" We all asked with worry as we walked over the front door. I saw Gabriella's wide smiling mouth and a specific blonde boy very familiar to me; my brother.

I, myself, let out a loud scream. "Ryan!" I said as I ran to hug my older twin brother. He hugged me back.

"Nice to see you, too, little sister" He cooed. Normally, I would yell at him for that, but I didn't feel like doing it at this time.

"Ryan, I can't believe you're here!" Taylor said as she gave Ryan a friendly hug.

"Well, I told you guys that I was gonna stop by to visit; well, here I am now!" He said. Oh crap! I totally forgot about the whole conversation we had when I was grocery shopping… whoops.

"Well…we didn't know" Gabriella said as she held his hand… have I mentioned that they were dating? Guess not.

"Really? Well, I told Sharpay," he paused, then looked at me, "didn't you tell them, Shar?"

"Well, it might've skipped my mind" I said as I chewed on my pointing finger's fingertip. "Well, I remember considering whether I should just surprise you guys when he's coming so…surprise?!" I added, with my arms being lifted from my sides at the last word.

Everyone raised one eyebrow at me before shrugging it off. "Anyway, we're still glad you came!" Kelsi said brightly.

Ryan chuckled, "I think we've established that when you girls screamed your lungs out at my face" He said. We all chuckled at this fact.

"Yeah, yeah… Anyway, everyone up for breakfast? I'll cook you guys a very fine dish!" Taylor said with a smile. Everyone but me looked at her with a skeptical look.

"In Taylor's vocabulary, "making a fine dish for breakfast" also means "just frying eggs"" I said. Everyone started laughing.

"I'm surprised you know me so well, Shar; anyway, I'll go start on breakfast right now… be right back" She said as she trotted back to our kitchen.

"So what are our plans today, girls? Are you guys gonna take me to a special tour around New York City?" Ryan asked as he sat on the still-old sofa.

"Ryan, you've been to New York city a hundred times already" Gabriella said,

"And we have to go to work" I added.

"Well, actually, it's my day-off today so I'll probably take you shopping for souvenirs; and maybe even a new hat!" Kelsi said.

"Very funny, Kelsi… I don't think I'll be shopping for hats that much right now... I bought myself lots of hats for this trip…although, I heard they sell cool beanies here" He said. I chuckled while Gabriella punched his arm playfully.

We stayed there talking about how our lives are doing and future plans for the weekend when Taylor called us to the kitchen, saying breakfast is ready. We stood up and walked to the kitchen were Taylor was preparing our plates.

We thanked her for making breakfast for all of us before sitting down and started eating.

--

I rushed down the streets of New York City, helplessly trying to make it to the dance studio on time, Taylor left before I did since she still had to set some things up.

I checked my watch, it read: 7:23am. I need to make it to my destination in 7 minutes. Oh, Great.

I ran as fast as my dainty feet could take me; I dodged and snuck in between the busy people who were walking in the New York streets, too.

--

I made it. I ran inside the dance studio's employee's entrance and ran to Taylor's desk. I clocked in at exactly 7:30am. It amazes me on how I always make it on time.

"Running late, are we?" I heard a familiar deep voice from behind me. I turned around and came face-to-face with Troy Bolton.

"Of course not, sir; I've never been late in my whole employment here" I said. I didn't exactly lie, did I?

He smirked, "Of course! What was I thinking?" He said teasingly. I raised my eyebrow at him, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Anyway, I have a class to attend to, excuse me" I said as I purposely turned my head rather harshly so my hair would hit his face. It worked.

**Author's Note: Okay, so there you have it! I'm sorry for not updating for so long! But, I hope you like it! The last part was short, I know. But its purpose was to let Troy know how she's always late (It would be an important element for later in the story) and to show how they don't get along in such civil manners. ******

**I hope you leave a review. **

**With hearts,**

**LA2021~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Troy's POV**

**Game on.**

After dropping Sophie off, I drove immediately to the Lakers training gym. When I got in, I was greeted by the sight of my teammates working hard. Some were jogging, some were stretching, some were practicing their free throws, and the others were taking a break.

I dropped all of my things on the bench and jogged my way towards my friends.

"Hey, dude; what's up?" Jason greeted. They all looked at me rather seriously, and I was wondering what had I done wrong this time.

"Nothing much" I answered. For a split second, they all looked at each other, then back at me.

"Are you sure?" Chad asked.

"Yes." I insisted. What were they trying to do?

"Troy, we're your best friends. We're here to support you all the way, and you can tell us anything. You know that, right?" Zeke said as he sympathetically put his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I do" I replied.

They stared at me in silence for a moment. Then, Chad shook his head.

"I can't play around anymore. Troy, is there something you need to tell us?" He asked.

"Umm… no?" I answered.

"Oh, really? 'coz I think there is!" He exclaimed as he threw a newspaper on the empty spot next to me.

In the cover was a picture of me carrying Sophie. The article said:

"_Troy Bolton wears Daddy Pants"_

"_Troy Bolton was seen walking around the streets of New York City with a little girl in his arms. Word on the street is, Troy Bolton and this little girl enter Cadabry Dance Studio Monday morning; he enrolled this girl they claim to be his daughter. Questions are popping everywhere. Examples are; who is the mother? And where was this little girl hiding all this time? I hope Troy Bolton has a good explanation."_

That was what the entire article said. But, there were many more pictures of me and Sophie walking in the street, in the dance studio, and on the way to the car.

I looked up at my friends and saw them staring at me, as if waiting for me to answer an unasked question.

What should I say? I can't just tell them that I just found out that I have a daughter earlier this week. They'd think of me as a…jackass? No, no… perhaps something a little bit more elaborated… oh, I have one; an asshole.

But, they're my friends, right? I'm sure they'll have my back, like they said they do.

"Well, guys, I think the article says it all." I answered with a shrug.

They looked at me as if I just told them I was from Mars.

"This girl…" Chad started

"_Sophie" _I corrected.

"Ok, fine, _Sophie_ is your daughter?" Chad finished, with his mouth still wide-open.

"Yeah, she is" I answered simply.

"How long have you been keeping her from us?" Jason asked,

"And why did you?" Zeke added.

"Ok, first, I didn't mean to hide her from you. Heck, I didn't even mean to have her! I just found out about her a few days ago." I said. I can't believe I actually said it…

I expected them to blow up on my face and start judging me; but instead, they looked at each other and let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Oh. Well, _that _makes more sense" Chad said.

I knew what they mean; and I didn't know whether to be offended or not. I know I'm not a man of responsibilities, but I'm not the representative Hades…right?

I faked a laugh for their expense before shaking my head. I walked away from them, and pretended to head for a jog. I sometimes can't believe how those guys can be. I mean, I tell them I have a daughter and yet that's how they react? I shouldn't have expected them to be all mushy like girls do when they find out that they're pregnant, but a bit more sensitivity or interest would be much appreciated.

--

**Sharpay's POV**

**Twinkle Toes and Pink Halos.**

It has been exactly 2 hours since my last class had ended. Anne, the next teacher who was teaching ballroom lessons, just clocked in. I skipped toward Taylor's desk and sent a small to Anne as I passed by her; she politely smiled back.

But before I could even say a word to Taylor, I saw a small girl in a pink tutu sitting on one of the chairs in the waiting area.

I looked at the girl closely and I was shocked to see that this little girl was Sophie; the one daughter of Troy Bolton.

I rushed to her side and wrapped my arms around her very tiny frame. "Sophie, why are you still here? Where's your dad?" I asked with concern.

She smiled at me softly before shrugging, "I don't know."

"What time did he say he'd pick you up?" I asked

"He didn't exactly say something…" she answered.

My eyes went wide, "You must be so hungry. Lunch time has passed hours ago; do you want something to eat? We'll just grab a bite and call your dad. How does that sound to you?" I offered.

"That'd be nice. But, they told me not to go anywhere without Daddy's permission." Sophie hesitated.

I nodded, "I understand. Well, how about we give your dad a call so you can eat?"

"Yes, please"

I smiled and walked to Taylor's desk.

"Hey, Tay, do you mind if I use the phone for a while?" I asked

"Sure" She said as she handed me the receiver of the phone.

"Can you give me Troy Bolton's number, please?" I asked her politely.

"Ooh, why?" She asked with eager and teasing eyes.

"Well, that ass just forgot about his daughter, and now, she had to wait for hours and she hasn't even eaten anything."

"Oh. Wow. Well, what are you gonna do?" she asked me,

I sighed, "Well, I'm just gonna tell him that I'll bring Sophie out for late lunch and maybe ask the guy where he is. He shouldn't have left her here."

"I see. Here's his number" She said as she recited the numbers from Sophie's record to me.

I pressed the numbers and then the phone started ringing. I waited for him to pick up but there was no answer. I called again, with the same result.

**Author's Note: Okay. I hope this made you happy! I'm sorry for not being so active in updating! I really had to focus on my schoolwork since the first term's exams were up. Anyway, another purpose of this chapter was to let you know that Loveattack2021 is still writing! And more to come! Watch out for new Oneshots and updates! Please leave a review.**

**And don't you guys worry. I have a principle and I will stick by it: "It is not a story well told unless it has an end."**

**Love you guys!**

**With Hearts,**

**LA2021~**

**JUST BECAUSE THEY ARE NO LONGER IN HSM, THAT DOESN'T MEAN THEY SHOULD END. TROYPAY.**


	9. Chapter 9

**TROY'S POV**

**Oops. **

Everyone else had gone home already, and I found myself playing basketball on my own. Some of the lights were turned off by the security guard, and the utility. They knew I was still here, so they were kind enough to leave the lights open. It's not like they had any choice but to do so, anyway.

I worked on my free-shots for more than an hour a while ago, I jogged 40 laps around the gym, and I just finished lifting weights.

Now, unsure what to do next- there wasn't really anything left to do- I sat down on one of the benches and decided to take a rest. It was exactly 9pm. Wow, I spent time working out longer than I thought.

Am I over-reacting to what my friends said? Or do I have a complete good reason to be angry?

I walked toward the center of the gym, and threw a basketball to the basket. The sudden reminder of my dumbass friends caused me to lose focus and I didn't shoot the ball the way I did before the thought came onto my mind. I screamed as I punched the other basketball with my clenched fist, it bounced off to the side as I covered my face with my hands. I ran my hand through my sweaty hair. I waited for the sound of the ball hitting the floor, but it never came.

I turned around and saw someone, a girl specifically, holding the basketball with both hands. She stood there watching me, before walking towards me. As she took a step closer to me, I quickly recognized who it was.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her; my voice attempting to crack.

"Well, I just decided to drop something off, it's outside," She said. Sarcasm was evident in her voice, but she still spoke softly, almost careful.

"What could you possibly have to give me?" I asked again. My voice sounded terrible, and I sounded so rude; I wish I could've been more polite, but I can't erase the speech bubble that came out, if only this was in a comic book.

"I don't know. I guess I just thought you wanted your daughter back" She shrugged.

Oh shit. I can't believe I forgot my own daughter! No wonder her ballet teacher was here.

"Oh, um, yeah, I would. Thank you..." I took a deep breath, "Very much"

"I guess it was a good idea for me to let her wait outside. She would most probably be frightened to see you, her father, like that...or this" She said as she threw the ball to me.

I threw the ball from my right hand to my left, and to the right, to the left.... You get the picture.

"Yeah, it most probably was." I agreed, too exhausted to come up with a better response. I don't know how my body still managed to throw hoops in the basket, but that's what it was doing at the moment. My muscles hurt, but it's as if my brain is ignoring it. Great.

"I brought her to a small diner with me and friends earlier today, I hope you don't mind. She was really hungry" She informed me

"Oh, it's alright. I'm sorry for the bother, though" I apologized. I stopped shooting, but I still had a basketball in hand. I turned to her and she was still looking at me the way she looked at me before,

She shrugged, "It's okay"

"I'm sorry if I'm being rude. I'm just tired from-" I started, "From the training you just did, or from the problems you're encountering that I'm not supposed to know?" she asked, cutting me off.

I just stared at her, and then started to shoot basketballs again. I heard her sigh from behind me, then she took a few steps, and to my surprise she stood beside me, grabbed a ball, and started shooting.

"What are you doing?" I asked her,

"I don't know, shooting?" she answered,

"I know, but--" I started  
"I'm gonna be frank with you, Troy" she cut me off again.

"O-okay" I said, I stopped shooting, and so did she.

"Do you really care about Sophie?" She asked, "I know I'm not in the right place to ask you that, but... from the break down I saw from you just now, you looked...look... like you just came from your own damnation." She said. Wow. She meant it when she said she'll be frank.

I chuckled and shook my head, "Of course I care about Sophie," I replied.

"Please be honest" She said,

When she said those three words, I was suddenly not so sure about my answer.

The silence gave her the answer she was fishing for. "As I suspected," she muttered.

"Excuse me?" I said, rather angrily now. I'm extremely fed up with people suspecting me of irresponsibility and negligence.

"Don't get me wrong. I know it's a lot for you to take in. Being a free bachelor in one day and a daddy in the next? It's crazy" She mused as she sat on the floor.

I sighed, "You got that right" I muttered.

"So is that the reason why you blew up earlier?" She asked, as she hugged her knees.

I sighed, and then turned around to face her, "One of the reasons". Should I be completely honest with her? Or should I just turn her away?

I guess I'll start being honest when she starts being honest.

"And the other being...?" she asked me,

I shook my head, "nothing,"

What's the use of telling her? She thinks of me the way most people do, anyway. She couldn't help me.

I heard her inhale a soft breath. In a quiet evening, in a huge gym like this, you could hear practically everything.

She, all of a sudden, stood up and straightened her blouse. "I see you don't want to talk to me..." She chuckled.

I looked at my shoes.

"I guess I'll just get going, then." She said. I looked at her and she looked back at me.

"Thanks for taking care of Sophie. And I'm sorry for the bother; I'll give you a tip when Sophie goes to the dance studio." I said,

She shook her head, "No need for tips. I had a great time with Sophie," She said, as she smiled, remembering something.

"She's an interesting child, I wonder who she got it from..." She said to me. I chuckled, but she shook her head.

"Not from you, clearly," she teased.

"Really, now? How can you be so sure that I'm not interesting?" I said, smirking.

"You're right. There's nothing as interesting as a famous basketball player playing Volleyball with a basketball at 9pm" She said sarcastically, I let out a breathy laugh

"You are an interesting woman, Ms. Evans" I mused.

"I know I am."She said as she walked towards the exit.

I shook my head and started collecting my things, and gulping down the remains of my drink. I walked to the exit and to the main entrance of the training grounds.

"Hey, Sophie" I said as I saw her sitting on the waiting area.

"Hey, Troy", she looked at the security guard who was obviously pretending to read the newspaper and not minding them.

"_Daddy_" she quickly corrected herself.

I chuckled. That Sharpay girl really knew how to bring a man in high spirits.

"You must be tired, let's go home." I said as I grabbed her things.

"Finally!" She cried in happiness.

"And since I'm in a good mood tonight, I might even get us some Krispy Kreme Donuts on the way home" I said.

"Yes!" She cheered.

--

**Sharpay's POV**

**Dark alleys and beads of sweat**

It was dark around the street. That's a very strange sight to see, and a thing to say, but it was true. In New York city, empty streets weren't so likely.

I decided to walk to my apartment. I didn't feel like standing still and waiting for a cab to come. And I wanted to walk as well. I can't keep my giddiness bottled up in a cab; I need to constantly move.

It was freezing. I was wearing white skinny jeans, and a tank top under my black wool sweater. It wasn't enough to keep me warm, and my open-toe heels did not help in keeping me warm, either.

I shuddered. The cab was starting to seem like a good idea now. I stopped walking and looked around, checking if there were cabs coming my way. To my disappointment, there weren't any; there were several cars and cabs in the other road, which was quite far from where I am, and they weren't even any cabs driving in her area. How.... strange.

I had no choice, then. I decided to walk further. The apartment wasn't so far now. About 5 minutes more...when you're riding a car, but it will take about 10 minutes or more to get there on foot.

I sighed. I rubbed my palms together, hoping to create a warm sensation in my Popsicle fingers.

I turned on the end of the street. This area seemed, as if possible, colder than the other.

I kept on dragging my feet to go forward. But I decided to take a rest. It's usually easy for me to walk home. She's done it millions of times already... it's probably just the temperature that caused her to slow down.

I leaned on the lamp post, bringing relief to my back. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A man's voice said. My eyes snapped open, and I saw a man, probably 30, walking towards me with a cryptic grin.

"Seems like we hit the jackpot tonight, eh, Greg?" another one from behind me said. I turned around and saw two more men looking at me.

"It seems most definitely so," the man who had spoken first, namely Greg, said.

I was confused for a second there, but then it hit me. I've seen this type of scene in movies I've watched before, and I knew very well what happens, and how it ends.

Fear overcame my body. Shit.

"Go away..." I tried to yell, maybe scare them away... but my voice sounded more like it was begging.

"No need to be bitter, darlin'... we just want to spend a little time with ya" Greg said.

"Yeah, we're a _fun _company; I like to think you'll enjoy having us around" the other said,

They started walking towards me. My heart was beating furiously.

"_Really happy"_ Greg said as he traced my jaw line with his finger.

"Don't touch me," I said.

They ignored me. Greg, being the first take, started kissing my neck furiously. I tried to push him off, but he was too strong.

"Get away from me!" I cried out.

--

**Troy's POV**

**In the right place at the right time**

I and Sophie were munching donuts as we were driving home. She was happy, and I'm glad. I hope she won't use the fact that I left her for numerous hours against me.

I decided to let her control the radio. She chose the station that was playing her favourite songs from Hannah Montana. Sigh.

It was a deadly sight, the traffic. It was horrible. It would take me such a long time to reach the apartment if I use this road. There is traffic less street nearby. I could use it, but it was the long way to the apartment. I glanced at the traffic, and thought that it would probably take more time to use this road, than the other. The other road it is. I shifted the gear, and turned the blinkers on. A few movements here and there, and I was cruising down the empty streets.

I drove the straight street calmly, driving in New York City never felt this good and easy. I turned on the street and caught a glimpse of something that caused my stomach to flip.

Leaning on the lamp post, was a lady. She was surrounded by men. One was in front of the lady. And the other two were....hooting.

I caught a glimpse of the lady's face, and my jaw dropped to the floor of the vehicle. I stepped on the breaks as hard as I could. I unbuckled my seatbelt, and told Sophie to stay inside the car. I got out of the car and marched right up to the man on top of the lady.

**Sharpay's POV**

**Salvation**

I cried and cried. The man had tore my jacket off of me and he kept on hitting me straight on the face if I tried to run or deny him his desires.

My head already hurt from the numerous times he'd push it to the post and his slapping. I didn't know what the hell I was going to do.

I know that this wasn't over. After him, it would be the next, then the last. And maybe, they'll find a good way to dispose of me later. Aw shit.

I heard tires of a car screeching very loudly nearby, and a car door opening then closing.

Was this a good thing? Will this person help me? Or will he rape me too?

"Get your hands off of her, you bastard!" I heard a familiar voice say. Troy?

Greg was pushed off of me. And I felt the chill of the night hit my bare arms and almost chest.

I sat down on the gravel and hugged my knees. I sobbed and sobbed as I listened to the ramble going on around me. I wanted to help Troy beat the snot out of these men, but my body wouldn't let me move.

"...Who do you think you are, huh?..." I heard Troy say as he punched one of the three men.

It scared me to think that Troy was fighting those men alone, but what else could I do? Calling 911 would be too late.

More fighting, more punches, and more kicks later... things suddenly got quieter, with the exception of my constant sobbing. I looked up, afraid of what I might see, and saw Troy, standing. His face flushed and his hair tousled.

He took a deep breath before he rushed toward me.

"Sharpay, can you move?" Troy asked me. I nodded as I sobbed. He scooped me up in his arms and took me to his car. He let me lay down on the backseat as he and Sophie were seated in the front.

"What happened!?" Sophie asked,

"I'll explain later, Sophie. " He said before he sped off. I whimpered as I reminisced on what had just happened.

How could I be so stupid? Walking home during the night, in an empty road; the situation screamed DANGER.

I continued whimpering until Troy stopped the car. He and Sophie and got out, then the door by my head opened. Troy gently got me out and carried me in.

He whispered comforting words to me; his breath hitting my face, it smelled sweet. And his cologne smelled just so enchanting. Although, small hints of the scent of sweat were still there, he still smelled descent. I slowly felt myself losing consciousness. I didn't fight it anymore. It had been a LONG day, and falling asleep in Troy's arms seemed like the only thing right in the world.

**Author's Note: LONGEST AND, IN MY OPINION, THE BEST CHAPTER I'VE WRITTEN. :) I hope you enjoy reading this chapter just as much as I did writing it. :) I'm sorry for not updating, but I guess the length of this chapter is my way of paying the price of my 'absence'. Please review. :)**

**With Hearts, **

**LA2021~**


End file.
